dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Katar Hol (Prime Earth)
and defeat the alien. Justice League of America Hawkman was eventually contacted by Amanda Waller to join a superhero team she was putting together called the Justice League of America that, unknown to the recruits, was meant to serve as a government-sponsored counter to the real Justice League if the team ever went rogue. Hawkman was chosen as a foil for Aquaman. Alongside Martian Manhunter, Hawkman acted as one of the team's heavy hitters. Though he didnt really trust Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor at first, he eventually did. Seeing how working in a team could help improve himself as a warrior. Death of Hawkman After the breakdown of the Justice League United, Hawkman decided to return to Thanagar and decided to work as a police officer back home, tired of life on Earth. However, Hawkman found it difficult to work inside the rules of a police officer and was constantly reprimanded by his superiors. Hawkman was partnered with the Thanagarian officer Rayn Kral who, despite being an honest cop, was loyal to his partner even when Hol flew off the handle. When Despero put a plan into action to collect all the Nth Metal in the universe to take over the galaxy, he set his sights on Thanagar, known for mining it. In order to distract the citizens of the planet long enough to rob them blind, Despero initated a war between Thanagar and their neighbor planet Rann, adopted world of the human space traveler and former Hawkman's former Justice League United comrade Adam Strange. When Strange became suspicious of the cause of the war between the two planets, he contacted Hawkman, and the two sought clues to discover Despero's plan. Furious that Despero had successfully blown up a Thanagarian mining moon, causing the deaths of thousands, Hawkman and Strange eventually came to blows with Despero himself, who had now accessed almost all of the Nth Metal Thanagar had controlled and was wearing it to fight them. Realizing the only way to stop Despero was to kill him, Hawkman ordered Strange to activate a machine that would magnetize all the Nth Metal in the area, ripping Hawkman to his death but also killing Despero in the process. Katar Hol was posthumously honored with a statue on his home planet for his sacrifice to save Thanagar. | Powers = * : Being Thanagarian, Katar Hol has a unique physiology. ** : Hawkman was three Nth Metal claws that are bonded to his armour. They are mainly used for close quarters combat. They are attached to a small shield or buckler which the Nth metal also provides. ** *** : Hawkman has wings that grant him flight. Though Thanagar's enemies poisoned the Thanagarians and robbed them of their wings, the Nth metal that bonded to Katar grew his wings back. ** : Hawkman can take hits from super human beings such as Lobo and Aquaman ** ** ** ** *** : | Abilities = * ** * * | Equipment = * Nth Battle Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = * Nth Metal: The Nth metal that Katar wields can form all kinds of weapons ranging from axes to swords and maces, he also wields clawed brass knuckles, small shield, a rifle and daggers that are all made of Nth metal. | Notes = | Trivia = As a member of the Justice League of America, Hawkman was chosen as a foil for Aquaman. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Hawkman | Links = }} Category:Khufu Reincarnates Category:Justice League United members